Jaeyong Drabble Dump
by markeuno
Summary: Sepertinya judulnya, cuma kumpulan drabble/ficlet/oneshot mami papi kesayangan, Jaeyong. [ jaeyong / jung jaehyun x lee taeyong / NCT FF / bxb ]
1. lelah

**Jaeyong Drabble Dump**

namminra (c) 2017

 _[ lelah ]_

* * *

Lee Taeyong sekali lagi terdiam menatap jam dinding di apartemennya. Sudah pukul 12 malam, namun Jaehyun belum juga pulang. Pekerjaan tunangannya itu berakhir pada pukul 7 malam, tetapi sejak seminggu yang lalu Ia selalu pulang begitu larut. Suara jam itu terus menyiksanya perlahan detik demi detik, akhirnya suara pintu yang terbuka mengeluarkannya dari siksaan waktu tersebut. Lelaki itu berdiri, bersiap menyambut Jung Jaehyun dengan ceria.

Namun pria yang ditunggunya terlihat lelah, rambutnya berantakan serta tiga kancing kemejanya terbuka. Bahkan sabuk celanya tidak sepenuhnya terpasang.

Taeyong perlahan memeluk tubuh hangat tunangannya tersebut. Tubuh Jaehyun langsung menegang, sebelumnya jika Taeyong memeluknya, Jaehyun akan langsung tertawa hangat dan balik memeluknya.

Namun tidak hari ini.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu bisa mencium bau parfum yang menyengat dari kemeja Jaehyun. Ia juga bisa melihat bekas ciuman di leher dan dadanya yang terekspos. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Kim Doyoung, teman sekantor Jaehyun, menghubunginya, berkata bahwa dirinya melihat Jaehyun di bar bersama beberapa orang wanita. Awalnya Taeyong tidak percaya, namun melihat bukti nyata di tubuh Jaehyun sendiri, Ia seakan tertampar dari dunianya yang penuh kehangatan dan warna warni, menuju ke realita dunia yang kejam.

Apa Jaehyun bosan dengan tubuhnya?  
Apa Jaehyun telah jengah melihat wajahnya?  
Apa Jaehyun sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

Tanpa Taeyong sadari, air mata turun membasahi pipi merah mudanya. "Taeyong, aku lelah," Jaehyun berucap dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya sendiri.  
 _Taeyong lelah terus diam seperti ini._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

Halooo, ff jaeyong pertama disini. Yass, akhirnya bisa ngepost ff otp kesayangan XD walau ini remake semua dari ff yang pernah ku post di fbku TvT

jadi ini isinya cuma semacam kumpulan drabble yang pernah kubuat, aku udah ada 4-5 drabble lainnya yang siap di post. Setelah post semua itu, mungkin aku bakal ngasih tanda complete dulu .-.

review, sayang? :"))

[ next : don't leave me ]


	2. love make us do stupid things

**Jaeyong Drabble Dump**

namminra (c) 2017

 _[ love make us do stupid things ]_

\- zombie apocalypse!AU

* * *

Taeyong tahu dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Ia dan Jaehyun baru saja kabur dari gedung kosong yang mereka tinggali selama 3 hari untuk mencari makanan. Namun takdir mungkin sedang marah dengan keduanya. Taeyong dan Jaehyun diserang puluhan mayat hidup saat mereka berada di tengah hutan, hendak berburu. Awalnya keadaan baik-baik saja, keduanya dibekali senapan penuh peluru. Taeyong dan Jaehyun sudah cukup lama berada di area berbahaya untuk mengalahkan kumpulan mayat hidup seperti ini.

Namun Jaehyun lengah. Taeyong juga lengah.

Seorang mayat hidup tiba-tiba menggigit leher Jaehyun ketika keduanya sibuk menembak mayat hidup lainnya. Teriakan lelaki tinggi itulah yang menyebabkan Taeyong menoleh dan menatap sosok kekasihnya yang langsung tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan cemas, takut dan panik bercampur aduk.

Dengan segera Taeyong melumpuhkan sisa mayat hidup agar Jaehyun tidak berakhir dimakan. Sebelum kumpulan mayat hidup lainnya menyerang mereka, Taeyong segera mengangkat tubuh Jaehyun yang sebenarnya lebih besar, lalu berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju gedung kosong yang mereka tinggali.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Taeyong dipenuhi perasaan campur aduk yang membuat perutnya sakit. Gigitan mayat hidup tidak bisa diobati, belum ada yang menemukan obat untuk itu. Jika gigitan itu tidak membunuh korban, maka korban akan menjadi mayat hidup juga.

Membayangkan Jaehyun menjadi mayat hidup, membuat Taeyong langsung mengeratkan pegangannya pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Setelah sampai di gedung kosong yang kumuh, Taeyong segera merebahkan tubuh Jaehyun di lantai berdebu gedung itu. Bekas api unggun dan sisa air bersih masih ada di sebelahnya. Taeyong membersihkan luka Jaehyun dengan hati-hati, mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak menangis.

Ia tahu, Jaehyun cukup kuat untuk menahan efek mayat hidup itu hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi setelah beberapa hari itu..? Taeyong tidak ingin sendirian di dunia penuh mayat hidup sialan.

"Taeyong..?"

Suara serak itu membuyarkan Taeyong dari lamunannya. Jaehyun telah sadar, dan pria itu tengah mencoba untuk bergerak. Taeyong segera menahan Jaehyun, antara khawatir akan rasa sakit di lukanya, dan takut Jaehyun sadar bahwa luka itu bukan sekedar luka biasa.

Taeyong tahu, jika Jaehyun sadar akan luka gigitan itu, Ia akan segera menjauhi Taeyong. Dan Taeyong tidak ingin Jaehyun meninggalkan sisinya, walau resikonya sangat besar sekalipun.

"Jangan bergerak terlalu banyak, Jaehyun. Lukamu masih baru kubersihkan," ucap Taeyong sembari kembali menahan air matanya.

Jaehyun tertawa kecil, "Cakaran makhluk-makhluk sialan itu?"

Taeyong terdiam sejenak, lalu segera mengangguk dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Cakaran adalah luka luar yang sering mereka terima.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tercakar hingga tidak sadarkan diri, baby." Jaehyun menatap Taeyong dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Taeyong segera memutar otak untuk mencari alasan. Pria manis itu akhirnya menemukan alasan yang sedikit 'maksa', dengan cerita akan mayat hidup yang liar dan Jaehyun yang kelaparan.

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, tidak bertanya mengapa Taeyong terlihat begitu cemas dan tangan kekasihnya itu gemetar. Ia menarik tubuh Taeyong untuk berbaring di sampingnya, lalu mengecup pucuk kepala orang kesayangannya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yongie, Sleep well."

Dan Jaehyun juga tidak bertanya kenapa malam itu Taeyong menangis di bahunya saat Ia pura-pura tertidur.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

aku bakal nyelesain drabble dump ini secepat mungkin .-.v

[next : marry me? ]


	3. marry me?

**Jaeyong Drabble Dump**

namminra (c) 2017

 _[marry me?]_

.

* * *

"Aku berjanji padamu.."

Suara berat dari sosok bernama Jung Jaehyun memenuhi hutan sunyi yang tengah diguyur hujan sore itu. Jaehyun menatap lelaki manis di pangkuannya, mendekap lelaki itu dengan sangat hati-hati dan penuh cinta.

"..untuk selalu menjagamu, bersamamu.."

Jaheyun terus melanjutkan kalimatnya sembari mengusap pipi lelaki di dekapannya yang saat ini dihiasi oleh darah.

"...baik dalam suka, duka maupun lara."

Lelaki di pangkuan Jaehyun tertawa kecil. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya yang penuh luka tembak. Jaehyun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tertutup air mata. Bajunya sendiri penuh darah, tapi baju lelaki tersayang nya lebih parah lagi.

"Aku berjanji, untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu yang pertama dan terakhir, hingga maut memisahkan kita.."

Suara rintik hujan mengiringi lanjutan kalimat Jaehyun yang diucapkan dengan suara serak.

"Jaehyunnie, katakan itu padaku saat kita kembali di rumah."

Lelaki di dekapan Jaehyun berkata. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang lelah. Lalu lelaki itu bertanya dengan suara yang mirip dengan bisikan,

 _"Apa kau takut kita tidak akan kembali?"_

Jaehyun menggeleng, mendekap Taeyong lebih erat.

"Apa kau, Lee Taeyong, menerimaku sebagai suamimu dalam suka maupun duka hingga maut memisahkan kita?"

Lelaki dengan nama Taeyong itu lagi-lagi tersenyum dengan susah payah. Nafasnya memberat, dan Taeyong ingin menangis memikirkan bahwa Ia benar-benar akan meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di hutan yang dipenuhi orang gila ini.

Taeyong menarik nafas panjang terakhir, lalu berkata,

 _"I do, Jaehyunnie.. thank you.."_

Lalu hutan itu kembali sunyi. Hanya suara hujan dan tangisan penuh derita yang terdengar.

 _ **Maut sudah memisahkan mereka dari mimpi indah tentang kebebasan, cinta dan hidup bahagia selamanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

(A/N)

kali ini inspired oleh SNK dan Hunger Games 6v6

semua review nanti bakal kubalas di chapter terakhir yaa ^^

thank you sudah nge-fav dan review :"))

reviewnya, sayang? :*


	4. i know, i don't know

**Jaeyong Drabble Dump**

namminra (c) 2017

 _[ i know, i don't know ]_

* * *

 _Dari awal aku bertemunya, aku tau aku mencintai Jaehyun._  
 _Aku tau pipiku selalu memerah ketika mendengar namanya._  
 _Aku tau aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya_  
 _Aku tau Ia adalah matahari di siangku, bulan di malamku._  
 _Aku tau aku terdengar seperti orang idiot._

 _Yang aku tidak tau, adalah Jaehyun tidak tau itu semua._

* * *

Kami bertemu di SMA. Pertemuan yang diawali dengan tumpahnya kopi Jaehyun di kemeja favoritku. Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa orang yang menumpahkan kopi padaku itu akan menjadi musuhku selama SMA, tapi takdir menertawaiku. Membuatku malah bersahabat dengannya dan diriku— jatuh cinta.

Awalnya hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, lama kelamaan semakin dekat. Jaehyun mulai memanggilku 'sahabat', walaupun sedikit miris padaku karna saat itu aku ingin hubungan lebih dari teman, tapi bukan 'sahabat'. Kami berdua begitu dekat sampai dimana Jaehyun mulai menganggapku saudaranya. Aku begitu senang menyadari bahwa diriku mempunyai tempat spesial di hatinya.

Kami berakhir masuk universitas yang sama. Hubungan kami masih terjalin erat. Jaehyun dan aku masih sering berjalan-jalan bersama, makan di cafe berdua, mengerjakan tugas bersama hingga larut malam, dan semua hal yang bagiku sungguh bermakna. Perlakuan Jaehyun padaku tidak pernah kasar, Ia bahkan menerima skinship hingga berpelukan erat di publik tanpa merasa malu. Karena hal itu, hatiku berteriak. Hatiku menginginkan lebih. Menginginkan kata 'sahabat' atau 'saudara' menjadi 'kekasih'.

Ia tidak pernah sadar bagaimana pipiku memerah ketika dirinya berjarak terlalu dekat. Bagaimana jantungku berdegup lebih kencang saat dirinya tersenyum atau tertawa.

Sungguh bodoh memang, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi munafik dan berkata aku tidak ingin hubungan lebih dari ini. Jaehyun masih menerima genggaman tanganku, masih membalas telfonku walau sudah tengah malam, masih bercanda dengan memanggilku 'sayang', masih sering bermanja meminta dibelikan makanan, tetap tidak malu saat Ia memelukku di pinggir jalan yang ramai. Lalu aku berpikir, _mungkin_ — mungkin saja Jaehyun memiliki perasamaan yang sama padaku.

Pada semester terakhirku bersama Jaehyun, aku memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Kami membuat rencana untuk makan di cafe langganan siang itu. Aku duduk dengan gugup di meja dekat jendela sembari menunggu Jaehyun dan berpikir bagaimana aku akan memberi tau perasaanku padanya. 10 menit kemudian, Jaehyun masuk ke cafe dengan cengiran lebar. Ia langsung berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat-erat. Pipiku bersemu, jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Lalu, Jaehyun membisikkan sesuatu padaku, "Aku akan menikah bulan depan!".

Hatiku hancur. Takdir kembali tertawa padaku. Tubuhku membeku, bibirku kaku. Jaehyun terus bercerita bagaimana Ia dijodohkan dengan gadis cantik teman semasa kecilnya, bagaimana gadis itu begitu cantik, bagaimana Ia akan mengadakan pernikahan yang sempurna, bagaimana Ia akan mengundangku sebagai tamu khusus. Saat itu, aku, Lee Taeyong, mendapatkan balasan akan cinta pertamaku.

Waktu berlalu cepat. Jaehyun masih berlaku seperti biasa. Hari dimana aku menerima undangan pernikahannya adalah hari dimana aku menangis untuk pertama kalinya sejak Ia mengumumkan pernikahannya.

Dan disinilah aku, di kursi paling depan. Melihat cintaku— bukan, melihat sahabat yang kucintai menikah. Aku melihat semuanya. Bagaimana pipinya bersemu melihat calon istrinya, bagaimana senyumnya begitu lebar, memperlihatkan dimplenya yang menawan, saat bertukar cincin, bagaimana Ia terlihat begitu bahagia mencium kening gadis yang dicintainya tersebut.

Bibirku melengkung, membentuk senyuman miris akan kandasnya cinta yang bahkan tidak pernah tersampaikan.

* * *

 _Dari awal aku bertemunya, aku tau aku mencintai Jaehyun._  
 _Aku tau pipiku selalu memerah ketika mendengar namanya._  
 _Aku tau aku tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaannya_  
 _Aku tau Ia adalah matahari di siangku, bulan di malamku._  
 _Aku tau aku terdengar seperti orang idiot._

 _Yang aku tidak tau, adalah Jaehyun tidak tau itu semua._  
 ** _Dan sekarang aku tau itu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

(A/N)

Helloo~ satu drabble lagi apdet. Mungkin dua drabble lagi dan bakal aku mark sebagai complete x") dan kuusahain buat yang agak fluffy deh, baru sadar kalau semua drabble disini sad XD

thank you buat fav, follow, dan reviewnya~ :")))

reviewnya, sayang? :*


End file.
